The present invention relates to valve security devices and, more particularly, to a device that is adaptable for use on a wide variety of fluid flow valves, both liquid and gas, to prevent access to the valve actuating key with varying degrees of security depending on the particular application.
Different levels of security are desirable in valve protection devices depending on the nature of the fluid flow line in which the valve is being used. For example, to provide a security device for a valve on a fire hydrant, it generally would be undesirable to employ a security device that could not be forcibly circumvented with conventional equipment such as a heavy-duty bolt cutter. If such a device was used and the only key that could unlock the device to provide access to the actuating key on the hydrant was lost or temporarily misplaced, firefighters could be prevented from accessing the water in a time of acute emergency. However, some form of locking or security device on fire hydrants is desirable in many areas, particularly in areas where the hydrants may be subject to malicious mischief and rural and farming areas where water may be in short supply and great demand. Such situations have led to increasing incidences of water theft. In such areas prone to water theft, some form of protective device that would provide greater security than a simple deterrent to mischief, yet still could be forcibly removed in an emergency, would be desirable. On other water lines which are not used for emergency applications such as firefighting, a greater degree of security would be desirable. Main water valves for residential housing is another example of where an economical yet efficient valve security device would be very desirable in order to prevent non-paying customers from simply disabling the lock typically placed on such valves by the water company with a simple hammer. In hazardous chemical lines and other applications, maximum security protection devices for the valves would be desired wherein the application of virtually any degree of force would still leave the valve disabled and inoperable. It would be highly desirable if a valve security device could be developed that would meet these different needs. Such a device would be readily adaptable for providing different levels of security for different applications. It would also be desirable if such a security device could be readily modified for use with different valve configurations. The present invention provides such a security device.